everquestlorefandomcom-20200213-history
Teir`Dal
Playable Classes Cleric, Enchanter, Magician, Necromancer, Rogue, Shadow Knight, Warrior, Wizard Armor Size Small, Medium Race Abilities Hide +50, Ultravision History The Dark Elves call the city of Neriak home, known to the good races as a dark, cruel place, full of evil idols, mutilated body parts and even whole corpses in varying states of decay. The Dark Elves openly study and conduct Necromancy within Neriak's walls and none except a 'native' inhabitant would find their Capital city anything other than deeply unsettling. A dark magical aura seems to emanate from the city and surrounding forest; only the brave ever set foot in Nektulous Forest and few of those who do ever emerge safely on the other side. There is little doubt they are no strangers to the arts of black magic and the wise are forever wary of even the most seemingly courteous and respectful Dark Elf. At least part of the explanation for an Elven race to so starkly differ from their usual stance as an ally of light, is the twisted method of their 'creation'. Innoruuk the Prince of Hate, an innately evil deity shaped their nature and motivation through pain, torture and manipulation, the resulting product an outlet of his own hate and evil. Just like their 'creator' and tormentor, the Dark Elves see no problems in achieving their goals through exploiting others and have no respect for honour, love or devotion. 'Friends' of a Dark Elf are purely a convenient tool and those naive few who have tried to form meaningful friendships with them have more often then not found themselves behind the point of a dagger, whether it is literally or metaphorically. As a race Dark Elves are perhaps the most feared and reviled, known to be cruel, devious, and extremely intelligent. They are among the most genuinely evil of Norrath's inhabitants, at least with the methods they consider acceptable; moving silently in the shadows, plotting and calculating to their own gain. Merchants and other Norrathians will as a rule react to them with at least suspicion, often becoming actively hostile to their presence. While it is not unheard of for a Dark Elf to travel and hunt with other races, it is quite rare and only an exceptionally honorable (or cunning) Dark Elf has ever truly befriended another, whether their own kind or anothers. Because of the nature of their race and their open study of necromancy, Dark Elves often take up the path of a Necromancer or Shadow Knight but are also known to take up the pursuits more common of the High Elves. As with the other elves magical energy, though dark in its source, seems to be highly concentrated in the Dark Elves. Those brave enough to renounce or deviate from the study of necromancy can be found as Enchanters, Magicians, Wizards and even Clerics. Dark Elf party members are often useful and effective examples of their class, their arcane potency and skill with a fast blade rivalled by only a select few. In a dangerous area, especially one where their talents and excellent night vision can be utilised, the advantages may well outweigh the risks of a willing Dark Elf companion, though their comrades should always be wary in a close battle.